Many commercial and industrial systems require accurate and precise delivery of fluid throughout or at various stages of a controlled process. Often, such systems utilize a pump controller device that manages operation of a pump to deliver the required amount of fluid. The pump controller, typically co-located with the pump, often includes a user interface that enables user interaction to monitor and control operations of the pumping system. Remote access to the pump controller via, e.g., the Internet, can be desirable to enable remote monitoring and control of the pumps from geographically disparate locations. It is important to secure such remote access to the pump controller against unauthorized monitoring and control communications. Security schemes that authorize remote communications using, e.g., a list of known pump controller serial numbers, can burden the manufacturing process by requiring the generation and maintenance of a database of known pump controller serial numbers prior to commissioning of the pump controllers in the field, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of pump controller devices.